Love chain
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: What Happens if you are in love with your best friend but shes in love with someone else. Would you save the guy if he was in danger just so she would be happy? Read on and find out. HGDM
1. Painful words not getting through

Rushing down the halls carrying as much books as possible in her tiny little hands she slipped into the library unnoticed. "Good he didn't see me." She said to herself out of breath. "Who didn't see you?" asked a familiar voice from behind her. She froze in fear and turned around to notice that it was one of her best friends Harry Potter. "Oh it's just you Harry. I thought you were.someone else." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh.well who did you think I was?" He asked slightly jealous. Harry has had a crush on Hermione since her first year, but he hasn't been so fortunate she's had a crush on Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. There was something about the dark dangerous type that always turned her on that made her like them more. "No one of your concern Harry." she snapped. "Gee Mione you don't have to get your panties in a bunch I was just wondering that's all."  
  
"Harry please don't call me Mione. Nicknames are for couples and we're only friends." Hermione shrugged looking down the hall and back at Harry. "Whatever Mio.Hermione." Harry let out a sigh and walked down the opposite hall she was looking at.  
  
"I want her to love me so bad." Harry mumbled to himself wiping a tear from his face as he walked towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Good he didn't follow me." She sighed out of relief.  
  
"Who didn't follow you, you silly mudblood?" A dark creepy yet exhilarating voice sounded from behind her.  
  
"I uh. Well. No one of your concern Draco." She muttered.  
  
"Wow Granger can stutter." He laughed as his bodyguards snorted from behind him.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy. Or else."  
  
"Or else what mudblood." He stopped laughing and glared at her.  
  
"I. Will. Um."  
  
"Just as I thought." He managed to snort out another laugh.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione gulped.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Draco can I talk to you without your. bodyguards?"  
  
"Alightly." shocked at her calling him by his first name he nodded his head to Crabbe and Goyle and they walked away. She waited till they turned the corner for her to actually start talking to him.  
  
"Draco I. Will you meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight?"  
  
"You silly Mudblood why should I meet you there?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Please Draco. Meet me there at 1 if you have any ounce of civilization in you." She cried running down the hall away from him.  
  
"Damnit that fucking mudblood." He cursed to himself.  
  
~ Later at the Astronomy Tower ~  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" He grinned staring at his watch.  
  
"I'm right her Malfoy." A feminine voice sounded from the shadows. He shifted his eyes to the voice and she stepped out of the darkness. He could see she was wearing a sparkly green dress matching the color of his schoolhouse. Her curly brown hair was put up in a ponytail with two strands of hair hanging to the side of her face. He gulped seeing how gorgeous she looked tonight then shifted his facial expressions into a glare.  
  
"What did you want Granger!"  
  
She stood there smiling deeply at him, she couldn't help noticing his icy blue eyes and his straight blonde hair. Also his firm slightly muscular body.  
  
"I needed to tell you something Draco." She said calmly  
  
"Stop calling me Draco you don't have that privilege call me Malfoy you filthy mudblood."  
  
"Draco I love you." She said, following before a long pause.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I love you Draco. I can't hide my true feelings from you."  
  
"Get away from me you dirty whore!"  
  
"Draco please hear me out?"  
  
"I agreed to meet you here not to have you tell me lies and shit like that. Now if you don't mind.no even if you do mind I am going back to my dormitory." He yelled turning towards the exit.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco for loving you so." She cried, letting sobbing tears flow down her cheeks. He stopped and looked at her with worry in his eyes. Then his eyes shifted back into the cold self-centered ones they always have been.  
  
"Damn you Granger stop you fucking blubbering. You don't love me you can't you are a good for nothing know it all and me I am the Slytherin king! You only think you love me. I bet you those damn friends of yours put a spell on you making you think you loved me. Well you don't Granger! You will wake up tomorrow and realize it. Now goodnight." He yelled walking away from her into the shadows.  
  
"No my love I truly love you and I will win your heart because I know you love me too I can see it in your eyes." She sighed to herself. 


	2. desires hidden

Draco walked slowly back to his dormitory thinking about what just happened. "Granger was coming onto me. That fucking mudblood actually had the nerve to tell me that she loved me." He growled talking to himself. Then he heard footsteps coming from behind me. "Damn it's probably that fucking mudblood Granger again!" He scowled talking to himself. Turning around quickly he came face to face with his archenemy Harry Potter.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter!" He smirked at him. Then before Draco could react to anything Harry slammed him up against the wall and brought his face closer to his. It looked as if he was going to kiss him but he just smiled and dropped him to the floor.  
  
"Stay away from Hermione Mafoy!" He exclaimed  
  
"What the fuck id your problem Potter. I want to have nothing to do with your precious mudblood!" He yelled. "She's the one that came on to me saying she loved me and shit like that."  
  
"What?" Harry asked slightly confused and upset.  
  
"Well she asked me to come to the astronomy tower to meet her and that's when she told me she loved me." He said grinning while standing up and dusting some dirt off his robe. Then setting a glare on Harry he lifted his fist and smashed it into his opponent's face and watched him fall to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck Malfoy!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Don't ever think about touching me again Potter." He exclaimed giving him another evil glare. He kicked him one last hard time in the stomach and turned away to walk back to his dormitory.  
  
"God damnit!" Harry said spitting out some blood.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" A soft feminine voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Hermione?" He asked hoping it would be her but he wasn't so fortunate it was Ginny. His friend Ron's sister.  
  
"No Harry it's me Ginny." She yelled slightly upset.  
  
"Yeah sorry Ginny I guess I am just tired I just got in a fight with Malfoy." He lied. He really wanted it to be Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Well when aren't you two fighting?" She joked with a grin on her face.  
  
Harry just laughed and looked down the hall and slowly stood up spitting out one last bit of blood.  
  
"Harry I was meaning to ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked bending down to tie his shoe.  
  
"Well this weekend is the Hogsmead trip I was wondering well if you wanted to if you would um.go with me. I mean if you don't mind going with a 5th year." She muttered hoping he would say yes. "Well Ginny I'm not really sure yet if I am going." Harry lied once again he really just wanted to go with Hermione.  
  
"Oh well if you decide to go you know where to find me." She smiled weekly and walked away.  
  
Harry sighed and walked towards his respected house Gryffindor and walked into the common room after saying the password "krackerbarrel" and walked up to the boys dormitory and headed off to sleep.  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Hermione awoke the next day quite earlier than usual. She was determined to win Draco's heart by making herself as beautiful as possible. She straightened her hair and put on a pair of low rider blue jeans. She wore a white tank top and a white see through blouse overtop where the sleeves got wider towards her wrist. She applied some light pink lipgloss and light pink eye shadow. A little blush and some earrings and walked out of the girls dormitory into the Gryffindor common room. All her friends that she knew were there Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender, plus more.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione you look so cute!" Lavender squealed out of joy.  
  
"No she doesn't she looks like a slut!" Parvati and Padma yelled at the same time.  
  
"Mione you look great." Said a surprised Harry who was practically drooling over the floor.  
  
"Hermione where the fuck are you clothes?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Ron these are my clothes."  
  
"Those look like lingerie to me!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Ron I'm wearing pants and a blouse this is not considered lingerie you moron!" she yelled.  
  
"Hermione you fucking slut you should go change right now!" Parvati yelled at her.  
  
"Hermione you look um nice today." Ginny lied to Hermione she really thought she did look like a slut but decided not to say anything considering she didn't want to hurt her best friends feelings.  
  
"Thank you Ginny at least someone thinks so." She glared at everyone else.  
  
"I told you I thought it looked cute." Lavender grinned.  
  
"Me too you look sexy Mione." Harry cut in.  
  
"Thanks Lavender. Harry how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me Mione call me Hermione by my name." Giving up on the concept she walked out of the common room mumbling to herself. On her way out the hall she saw Draco heading down the hall so she decided to follow him. He had a towel in hand and his quiditch uniform. He4 came up to the Slytherin shower room and walked in and turned on the hot water. Hermione thought this would be the perfect time to show him how she felt about him so she followed him and hid behind a wall.  
  
"Damn it will feel good to wash this grime off of me from practice." Draco said setting his dirty quiditch clothes on a bench. Draco had dirt surrounding all over his arms and face and was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Slipping off his shorts and his pants and boxers he stepped under the shower and rinsed his hair and face off. He then heard footsteps coming closer to him so he instantly grabbed a towel and wiped the water out of his eyes and stepped out of the water wrapping the towel around himself.  
  
"Who's there!" He yelled. "I have my wand and I'm not afraid to use it." He lied setting his hand to his side.  
  
"No you don't" He heard a womanly voice giggle as they walked closer to him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in the boy's Slytherin shower room Granger!" He yelled to Hermione noticing it was she.  
  
"I followed you." She mumbled turning her head.  
  
"You fucking mudblood why don't you just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"I can't Draco I love you too much. I love the way your hair waves in the wind when you are on your broom. I love the way you laugh and smile. I love the way you make fun of me."  
  
"Granger you a crazy lunatic you know that!" He yelled. "Now get out so I can take a shower." He breathed angrily.  
  
"I won't." she said reaching her arms towards his chest and caressed her fingertips lightly against it.  
  
"Granger?" He asked surprised.  
  
She leaned in and set a gentle kiss against his chest and took her fingers and gripped them around the towel that he had around his waist. Yanking on the towel slightly it dropped to the floor and she looked down while kissing his chest. She was happy at what she saw and by the looks of it he seemed happy also. She took her hands and gently gripped them around his manhood and she heard him groan which made her want him more.  
  
"Granger stop it!" he yelled pushing her away from him and grabbing the towel and placing it around himself yet again.  
  
She stepped towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. This made him drop the towel and he felt her body press up against him causing him to get hard. Feeling her emotion into the kiss he wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her with just as equal fever. He roamed his hands around her body and reached towards her shirt to take it off. Slipping his hands onto the ends in a matter of seconds her shirt was off and they were kissing again. He then went to unhook her bra when she slipped on the wet slippery floor which made them both fall. She fell on top of him and smiled.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked concerned. "Yeah." He mumbled pulling her head into another dramatic kiss. He could hear her moan at the thought of wanting him more so he reached his hand to her back and unhooked her bra. She sat up slightly and he took a good look at her breast, which made him gulp out of the fear of wanting her, so much now.  
  
"Draco I want you to make love to me. I'm giving myself to you." She said taking a deep breath.  
  
As she said that they heard footsteps heading towards the shower room so they both stood up off the floor and looks around thinking of where to hide.  
  
"Hide in that stall!" Draco whispered pushing her in there and closing the stall door as his fellow Slytherin quiditch players walked in.  
  
"What's up players." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Yo Draco what's happening. Did we hear moaning in here?" They laughed jokingly.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fucking my ferret." He joked back looking at the stall then back at his friends.  
  
"Why you so uptight Draco, you're acting stranger than usual." One guy said.  
  
"What don't I have a right to be uptight I had a hell of a practice out there I'm tired. Now get your lazy arses away from me before I get really angry." He yelled.  
  
"Whatever man just chill we were kidding." They backed up slowly.  
  
"We're gone don't worry." They all cowered backwards and out of the shower room.  
  
Draco looked towards the stall then opened it.  
  
"You can come out now Granger!" He yelled.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"I think you should leave mudblood." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Ok Draco." Hermione sighed and walked towards the exit. Once she was out Draco let out a sigh.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." 


	3. The bastard knows

Hermione walked through the halls towards her respected common room and then heard a slow creaking noise from behind her so she sped up her pace. As the footsteps also sped up she came to a halt and came face to face with one of Draco's goons Goyle.  
  
"Goyle what the hell are you doing following me?" she demanded for him to answer.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what's going on Granger, you fucking mudblood." He scowled.  
  
"Wow that's a surprise." She smirked.  
  
"What that I know what's going on?"  
  
"No that you can actually talk without Dra.. Malfoy nearby."  
  
"You know what Granger you're getting on my last nerve. Let me just get to the point why I am here, I am here to tell you to go back to your books and precious library and leave us Slytherins alone!" He yelled turning away from her.  
  
"You can't make me." She grinned also turning away.  
  
"Want to bet!" In one quick motion he lunged towards her knocking her to the ground as he sat on top of her.  
  
"Get off me! Help someone!" She yelled. He punched his fist into her face and then a knuckle into her gut. Her stomach began to turn as if someone shot a hole right through her stomach where you could see out the other end. Her face bled red from her nose and from some scratches across her face from the couple rings he has on his fingers.  
  
"What on earth are you doing to Hermione?" A distant voice yelled.  
  
She looked up hoping to find Ron, Harry or perhaps Draco but she didn't it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Back away Longbottom." He snapped.  
  
"No I won't let Hermione go or I'll be forced to.use me wand.on you." He stuttered  
  
"You fucking git Longbottom! Petrificus Totalus " With a point of his wand and a flick Neville went into a full body bind and fell to the floor with a plop. But before he did he let out a last squeak before he couldn't move.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried trying to crawl away. Setting a glare at her he gripped her by the neck and threw her on the ground.  
  
"Not quite yet I always wondered what it would be like to have mudblood in bed." He smirked looking up and down at her body.  
  
"Please no please don't please!" she begged him tears sobbing down the side of her gentle face.  
  
"Goyle you fucking imbecile! Get off her!" Draco yelled from behind them.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said relieved. He just smirked slightly and then glared at Goyle.  
  
"Goyle she's a mudblood you don't want to fuck her!"  
  
"But she's still a girl Draco she's just as good."  
  
"You dare you talk back to me!" Draco demanded.  
  
"Whatever Draco." He stood up and winked at Hermione walking down the hall and further away from them and slowly turned down the hall out of seeing distance of the two.  
  
Seeing the blood all over her face and clothes he knelt down next to her.  
  
"What were you thinking Granger!" He snapped taking his robe and dabbing it at some of the blood on her face.  
  
"I was.walking back from the shower and he jumped me." She sniffed wiping some tears from her eyes.  
  
"He jumped you?" Draco asked slightly surprised. "Why the bloody hell would he do that?"  
  
"He said he knew something was going on, but that's all he said and I said that I was surprised that he spoke so forcefully without you around and he told me to just leave you Slytherins alone.and I said I didn't have to and he attacked me." She shrugged biting her lip slightly.  
  
"I'll have to have talk with Goyle then." He grinned looking towards the hall Goyle had walked through then back at the crying Gryffindor. "I'm sorry he did this to you."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Well now that we're here why. why do you like me Granger?"  
  
"I don't know. I've liked you ever since first year, I guess you can say I'm into the bad guys." She laughed.  
  
"Well then you must really love me." He joked.  
  
"Well.I do. Why else would I follow you into the shower." Trying not to laugh she reached across towards him and set her hand gently against his. "I love you Draco."  
  
"You can't love me!" He bellowed stomping his feet onto the ground as he stood up from the ground.  
  
"Why the hell not you silly git." She also stood up next to him.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy my father works with Voldemort and you, you are a blood mudblood who would still be a muggle if the headmaster hadn't been inviting muggles into this damn school!"  
  
"Draco what do our families have to do with how we feel about each other!" she interrogated. "I don't feel anything for you so sod off!"  
  
"I never meant all the feelings were good Draco and with you trying to deny it so much I'm not sure whether you're lying or really telling the truth that you truly hate me." She exclaimed her eyes now soaring with tears. Turning her head away from his she ran down the hall so she could get out of his sight.  
  
"Hermione wait!" He chased after her until they got to the library entrance and then he tackled her, which made her wail out in pain.  
  
"Get off me please I feel like I am going to pass out." She cried.  
  
"No not until we get this straight. I do have feelings for you I honestly do but you can't tell no one I'll just deny it anyway."  
  
"Draco." Before she could finish her sentence she passed out.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled. "Damn she told me she felt like she was going to pass out why didn't I fucking listen. It's probably from all the blood lose."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.Oh my lord what have you done!" Professor Mcgonagall sounded from behind him.  
  
"It wasn't me professor honest!"  
  
"Then what are you doing on top of Miss. Granger!" She requested.  
  
He looked down at Hermione then back up at the professor.  
  
"Come with me Malfoy!" She yelled looking up at Harry who just walked out of the library and had horror struck eyes at seeing Hermione in such deep pain. "And you Mr. Potter please take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing pronto." She grinned while walking Draco away from the scence. 


	4. Secrets out

Harry kneeled next to Hermione and lifted her up into his arms, at seeing her beautiful complexion he couldn't help but kiss her soft gentle cheek. He then quickly rushed her down to the hospital wing and Madam Pomprey told him to set her on the bed closest to the door. She sat there wounded and looked as if she was hit by a car.  
  
"Hermione I will kill Malfoy for doing this to do!" Harry snarled.  
  
"My, Potter please leave, these potions take time to work." Madam Pomprey grinned.  
  
"Yes mama." Harry answered walking slowly out of the hospital wing looking back at Hermione every few seconds.  
  
"Goodness Ms. Granger what happened to you?" Madam Pomprey asked as she saw Hermione's eyes open.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione asked wearily.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing dear. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Goyle.Goyle did this to me." Her eyes widened and tears began to form in them.  
  
"Gregory Goyle?" Madam Pomprey asked questionably.  
  
"Yes it was Goyle." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter seemed too sure that Malfoy was the one who had done this to you he was threatening to kill him for you a second ago."  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Don't worry dear, Potter wont harm Malfoy the school forbids it, he would be stopped before anyone hurts anyone." She reassured Hermione.  
  
"No it's not that. Thanks Madam Pomprey for the potion but I have to tell Harry that Draco is innocent." She jumped up from the bed still feeling slightly dizzy and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Ms. Granger you're not ready to get up yet!" She tried to yell but it was too late, Hermione was already out the door.  
  
Hermione ran down the halls searching and searching for Harry, Draco, or anyone who might have seen them. She finally came upon Ron who was playing chess with Dean Thomas in the GCR, and Ron was winning considering he was practically the best chess player, in Gryffindor at least. She quickly ran over to run out of breath from running through the halls and took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"Ron have you seen Harry? Or Draco?"  
  
"No Hermione, why is everything ok?" He asked slightly concerned.  
  
"No but thanks anyway Ron. I really have to find Harry and Draco." She grinned and ran out of the GCR.  
  
"I wonder what is up with he." Dean grinned placing his piece in a new position.  
  
"Yeah me too." Ron grinned back and placed his knight near the king and called out. "Checkmate." His smile brightening proudly.  
  
"Aw man Ron you always win." Dean frowned.  
  
"I'm going to find Hermione." Ron grinned.  
  
"Yeah I'll come with you too." Dean said picking up the wizard chess pieces.  
  
They quickly ran out of the GCR to catch up to Hermione to find out what was going on.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione finally found Draco he was inside Professor Mcgonagall office cleaning the floor with a toothbrush.  
  
"Draco." She sighed.  
  
He looked up towards her and smiled and ran towards her wrapping his strong arms gently around her waste. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright." He sighed of relief. "When I saw you pass out I didn't know what to do I was so worried." He grinned and pulled away noticing he was hugging her where if someone were to pass by they could see them.  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. I'm going to go straight to the professor and tell her it was Goyle and not you." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No I deserve to get detention." Draco tilted his head downward and moved his foot around on the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If I would have just been nicer to you Goyle probably wouldn't have beat you up." He frowned noticing a bruise developing on her face. So he brought his finger to her face and outlined the bruise gently. She cringed in pain but then he pressed his whole hand slightly against the side of her face and brought her face closer to his. He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped one of his arms around her waist while the other still lay against her face. Hermione wanting to feel him nearer to her she brought her arms to his neck and pulled him closer to her. Moving his hand from her face to the top of her head he ran his fingertips gently through her gingery brown hair and gently moved his tongue to the top of her lips. She opened her mouth granting his tongue access to hers and rubbed her tongue gently against his own.  
  
"Blimey! Hermione what are you doing kissing that Ferret!" A familiar voice behind them yelled. They both pulled away and looked towards the door. Ron and Dean were standing there wide-eyed wondering what in gods name was going on.  
  
"Weasel you got no room to talk, calling me a Ferret. Pathetic." Draco grinned still having his hand around Hermione's waist standing to the side of her.  
  
"Hermione how could you kiss that snake!" Dean Thomas spoke up.  
  
"Dean you don't even know him!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"We know well enough to know he's a jerk!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Weasley I think it just bothers you too see one you're friends taking a liking to me."  
  
Ron was speechless, he didn't know what to say. He also didn't want to believe that Hermione, smart beautiful Hermione that he knew since his first year, one of his best friends Hermione, could like this toad Malfoy.  
  
"Draco will you stop please. Can we just go?" She asked him pleadingly.  
  
"I would but I have to finish cleaning these floors with no magic just a toothbrush." He grinned, picking up the already dirty toothbrush. Then he whispered in her ear. "This time you meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight." He smiled and bent on the ground and continued cleaning the spot he was purifying before. She smiled back and walked out the door and smacked Ron in the head lightly.  
  
"Ron how could you be so rude." She yelled while walking down the hall up to the GCR.  
  
"Hermione how could you like that jerk?" Dean asked.  
  
"Easily, he's nice to me."  
  
As they continued walking Parvati Patil along with her sister Padma came walking up the hall with their slutty clothes on and their books in their hands. Ron looked at Parvati dreamily but she just snorted in laughter causing him to frown. She smiled seductivly at Dean and gently touch his arm.  
  
"Hi Dean." She giggled.  
  
"Uh hi Parvati." He grinned pulling his arm away from her touch.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmead?" Parvati asked him.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"We should go together, it would be fun." She battered her eyelashes.  
  
"Um No that's ok."  
  
"Why not?" She asked slightly angry.  
  
"Look at the time I have to go." He lifted up his hand and looked at his wrist then ran down the hall.  
  
But only Hermione had noticed that Dean wasn't even wearing a watch.  
  
"He better not be going with you!" Parvati screamed towards Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry he's not." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah Hermione's probably going with Draco." Ron muttered to himself. Parvati had apparently overheard and slapped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"You're going out with Draco?" She screamed as Crabbe and Goyle Draco's friends had turned the corner towards them.  
  
"No of course not." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I have to tell Lavender." She giggled and ran towards the GCR with her sister following her close behind.  
  
"Ron what are you trying to do get me beat up again?" Hermione whispered looking towards Crabbe and Goyle who were staring and pointing towards her and talking to each other.  
  
"You mean those two are the ones who left that bruise on your face?"  
  
"Goyle did, yes." She frowned.  
  
"Well then let's teach them a lesson."  
  
"No Ron just leave it be let's just go."  
  
"Fine." He grinned. He really wanted to help out his friend by perhaps cursing at the one who has hurt her.  
  
"Weasley Granger Wait up." The two bullies yelled.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione cried in a gentle whisper. Ron and Hermione turned around and noticed the two smiling as if they knew something them two didn't.  
  
"I thought I warned you once Granger. Stay away from Malfoy!" Goyle sreamed grabbing her by her hair.  
  
"Ahh let me go." She yelled, gripping her hands around his fat wrist trying to get him to let go but he just pulled harder.  
  
"Let her go!" Ron screamed punching Goyle in the stomach. But apparently Goyle didn't even feel as much as a tickle out of the punch he continued pulling harder and harder at Hermione's hair as Crabbe had grabbed hold of Ron and slammed him into the wall.  
  
Hermione stood there trying to get free of his grasp then realized she could cast a spell on him. She reached for her wand, which was inside her robe and pointed it towards his stomach and shouted, "Reducto!" Causing Goyle to fly back into the wall. Then she pointed her wand towards Crabbe and yelled the same thing and he went flying into Goyle.  
  
"Come on Ron let's get out of here." She ran over to him and helped him up and they ran down the hall.  
  
Arriving at the GCR she looked towards Ron and noticed his face was all bruised and it looked as if he had some broken ribs.  
  
"Oh my Ron we should get you to the hospital wing." She cringed at the site of the bruises and the stomach he was holding of pain.  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Ron stop trying to be stubborn you are going to the hospital wing and that's final."  
  
So Hermione helped him put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the GCR and down to the hospital wing. She hadn't ate dinner that night she stayed right beside Ron to make sure he got better, the whole night totally forgetting about meeting Draco in the Astronomy tower. 


	5. forgetful meetings

Hermione fell asleep that night at Ron's side as he rest and let his wounds heal over night.  
  
Apparently Draco had fallen asleep in the Astronomy Tower and was pissed that Hermione never showed up so he went searching for her. He checked the library she wasn't there. He walked past the Gryffindor portrait and Neville Longbottom came trotting out of it and when he saw Draco grinning at him he froze in place.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Longbottom you fucking Gryffindor. I just want to know if Herm.Granger is in there." He asked trying to put a grin on his face instead of worry.  
  
"No, Lavender said her bed wasn't slept in last night. They all figured she was with you." He stuttered.  
  
"She wasn't with me what ever gave you all that silly fucking idea?" Draco yelled.  
  
"Lavender heard from Parvati that Ron and Hermione were talking and that you were probably going to the Hogsmead trip with Hermione." Neville said in one breath.  
  
"I see." Draco grinned. "Well thanks Longbottom." Draco smiled slightly and ran off down the corridor.  
  
Neville just stood there thinking about what just happened. Malfoy didn't make fun of me at all.. And what does he want with Hermione, He thought.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was running down the halls in search of Hermione. He knew something was wrong or she would have either met him in the Astronomy Tower last night or went to sleep in her dorm, but she did neither.  
  
As he continued running he came upon Crabbe and Goyle, who both had seemed to acquire a black eye over night.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Granger the fucking mudblood hexed us." They grinned.  
  
"Granger wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You're only saying that because you are too blind to see it Malfoy. She's changing you, right before your eyes and you don't even notice it!" Goyle yelled at him  
  
"The hell with you Goyle what do you know!"  
  
"Usually we aren't right Draco I will admit that, but now I think you should take our word on it." Crabbe grinned.  
  
"You two are right you know.. You usually aren't right." Draco grinned and walked away from them.  
  
"You're making a big mistake Draco." Goyle yelled.  
  
"Fuck off!" Draco stuck up his middle finger to them and continued walking. Once he turned the corner he started running again. He was really beginning to worry about Hermione now. He also wanted to see if she had really given his friends the black eyes.  
  
Draco had searched all around the school and still no sign of Hermione. He walked into the Great Hall to see if maybe she was in there and also to grab a bite to eat as he continued his search for her. Still no sign of her so he walked over to the Slytherin table and grabbed a muffin, tossing it into the air and catching it with his hand again and taking a bite out of it. He walked back out of the Great hall and then it dawned on him. What if She's hurt! She could be dying right now as I am eating this muffin. He thought. At that he dropped the muffin on the ground and ran towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
He entered the Hospital Wing and noticed Hermione halfway asleep in a chair by a bed. He noticed a red haired boy who he knew laying in the bed with bruises all over him. He walked over to her silently glad that she wasn't the one in the bed. She apparently heard him and turned quickly around. Seeing that it was him she let out a slight smile then looked back towards Ron.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle jumped us yesterday. I'm sorry I forgot to meet you in the Astronomy Tower it's just, Ron needed me. He tried to protect me like a true friend would." She sighed wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"I understand." He shrugged for a long pause then spoke again. "Did you really give Goyle and Crabbe a black eye?" He asked.  
  
"Probably with that spell I did on them." She grinned.  
  
"What spell?"  
  
"Reducto." She grinned.  
  
"Nice." They both laughed.  
  
At that they both heard the body next to them, that was asleep, move slightly.  
  
"Draco again I'm sorry I didn't meet you in the Astronomy Tower. Maybe we could meet tonight if Ron is feeling any better." She smiled hoping he would agree.  
  
"I would but I have Quiditch practice tonight." Draco mumbled. At that his two goons came walking into the hospital wing and eyed Draco. He shifted around and noticed them then turned back and whispered to himself. Oh shit.  
  
"So I just wanted you to know Granger to fuck off! It isn't right for a pureblood and a mudblood to get mixed together." He laughed standing up. She didn't even as much as give him a grin she just smiled.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"Hello Goyle, Crabbe I took your advice." And they all walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Hermione sat there and sighed, she knew her friend was going to be ok but she was afraid what people would do to her when they realized she had a crush on Draco.  
  
"You love him that much don't you." A voice beside her sounded. She turned quickly to look at her wounded friend.  
  
"Yes I do Ron. I don't know what it is about him. I kind of think he likes me too. Even if he won't admit it to his friends." She laughed.  
  
"Why are Crabbe and Goyle so worried about you and Draco being together? Do you think there is something.they aren't telling us?" Ron asked confused. 


	6. Who to choose?

"What do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked slightly confused as well.  
  
"Well either they are gay and like Malfoy or are straight and like you. Take your pick." He grinned laying his head back against the pillow.  
  
"Ron you're just being naive. You would do the same for me too right? If anyone was getting closer to me." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah.but you and Malfoy are a totally different story Hermione. He's Malfoy! Not Neville, not Harry, not Dean or any other Gryffindor."  
  
"So you are presuming that I must be involved with a Gryffindor, can't be anyone else?" Hermione glared.  
  
"No, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are good too." Ron cut in.  
  
"Oh and Slytherin's not. Not all Slytherins are bad Ron. Or are you too brain dead to see that!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione Slytherins hate Gryffindors! Yes some.SOME Slytherin are good, but Malfoy is the rotten egg of the carton. He doesn't deserve you Hermione!" Ron sighed.  
  
"You're wrong about him Ron." Hermione turned her head away from him, sick of his talk about Draco.  
  
"You talking about me weasel?" a familiar voice at the entrance of the hospital wing said.  
  
Hermione quickly turned to see Draco. The sight of his lean frame body, his gorgeous eyes, and his sunny blonde hair brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He smiled. "Thought I would bring you a farewell present." He laughed.  
  
"What is it Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Come here and ill show you." He smirked holding something behind his back.  
  
Standing up from her seat she walked over to him. Within two feet from him she stood there and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Pulling a carton of eggs out from behind his back he took out two and smashed them into her hair and two more into her face.  
  
"You should have taken Weasley's advice. I am the rotten egg from the carton." He laughed deviously and walked away and left Hermione there with egg yolk running down through her hair and over her shirt and face.  
  
"Don't even say it Ronald Weasley!" She cried and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
Ron was left there to talk with himself.  
  
"Malfoy is going to be sorry. He's going to be sorry he messed with one of my best friends." He grinned and laid back down on his pillow and soon quickly fell back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Hermione had ran into it and fell on the couch out of breath from running and crying at the same time.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Her other best friend asked her as he was sitting on a table nearby the fireplace in which the couch sat in front of.  
  
"Yes Harry I'm fine." She grinned and wiped away a tear. "Never better."  
  
"Blimey Hermione who in the world splattered you with eggs?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one I had a little trip and fall with an elf carrying a tray full of eggs to someone." She lied. Harry could always tell when she was lying. It was what he called, how much he loved her.  
  
"You're lying Hermione I can tell."  
  
"Harry I can't believe you would accuse me of lying. I've never lied in my life, unless it was important." She smirked.  
  
"So this is important?" Harry asked.  
  
"God Harry just leave me alone." Hermione twitched her bottom lip slightly and turned around and went straight up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry could also tell when Hermione lied by just looking at her lips. Her lips told a story practically just by looking at them, whenever they would twitch it meant that she was lying or didn't want to believe something. Harry was determined to get to the bottom of this too.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep that night and knew why. She couldn't understand why Draco would make her feel like he loved her then do something random like squashing eggs in her face. Standing up from her bed she slid over towards her window. She looked down and saw at the Quiditch field a young man was flying around dodging bludgers and looking for the round little golden ball that he had placed on the field also by himself. Hermione couldn't quite notice who it was or how late it was. But she was determined to find out who this was. She slipped on her robe over top of her pajamas, which consists of a pair of short silky pink shorts and a pink silky tank top with a "V" shape at the neck. She ran out of the girls dormitory as quietly as possible as she tried to close her robe tighter as the breeze that went by her as she ran blew against her bare skin.  
  
The common room exit flew open quietly and Hermione exited and walked briskly down the hall. On her way she had to dodge a couple prefects and some teachers but she finally managed to make it to the door leading to the outside. As she opened the door a boy about two feet taller than her stood in front of her in his Quiditch gear a broom in his one hand and the case full of the snitch and the rest of the balls in his other hand. Hermione slightly shocked to see him appear in front of her fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked kneeling down next to her, his face slightly scared to see if she was ok.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione grinned and stood up dusting off her robe and closing it again.  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" He asked her as he set down the box of Quiditch balls.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same question, and also your name." Hermione snorted back abruptly.  
  
"Are you a prefect?" He gleamed.  
  
"Well.um.. No not really." She stuttered.  
  
"Then you have no right to ask me these questions."  
  
"Are you a prefect?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Well then you don't have a right to ask me that question either." She glared getting angry at his stubbornness.  
  
Hermione turned around to go back to her common room as she heard him speak up.  
  
"I just transferred here and I am practicing for the Gryffindor quiditch team. My name is Moxley James."  
  
Hermione spinned back towards him and smiled.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and I am out here because I wanted to see who I saw from my window that was practicing quiditch." She blushed. "And I'm also a Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow the first person I met that wasn't a teacher is in my own respected house." He laughed. Hermione also laughed and didn't know why she felt so close to him.  
  
"Moxley where did you transfer from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well my parents talked to the headmaster and thought that it would be best for me if I was home schooled about witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
"Why is that?" Hermione was trying so hard to get into the topic he was talking about but she couldn't she was admiring his short blonde hair and his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Well I'm not suppose to be talking about it. But they figured that I was ready to come back now so.. Here I am." He smiled. He noticed that she didn't see to be paying attention so he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hermione are you there?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed snapping out of the slight trance. "I'm just tired and not having a good day."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Can I walk you back to your common room Hermione Granger?" He laughed. "My mom says that if you use the person that you are talking with, name in a sentence you'll remember it better.  
  
"So you like Blast from the Past? " Hermione laughed.  
  
"Of course doesn't everyone?" He snickered again after laughing.  
  
"We really need to go before someone hears us." She snorted in laughter trying not to get any louder than she already was.  
  
"Yeah I agree come on." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"How do you know where the Gryffindor common room is?" Hermione asked. She didn't see anyone tour him to it but maybe she was asleep when he or she did.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagall showed me to it earlier. Everyone was asleep so that's pretty good for me or I would have been introduced to everyone else first and not you." He turned slightly red.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but blush. She never met anyone like Moxley, yes Draco daring and handsome but yet not as sweet and kind as Moxley. She knew she still liked Draco down inside and she didn't know why she couldn't get over him. She wanted so badly to fall for Moxley instead of Draco. She figured that maybe in time, as Draco became more distant she might fall for Moxley harder than she ever fell for Draco.  
  
"Well we're at the common room. But I seemed to have forgotten the password it's like crackerup? Or something like that." He grinned.  
  
"It's "krackerbarrel"" she smiled as the portrait flew open.  
  
"You must be the smart one of Gryffindor Hermione." He grinned and brang his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I do try to get the highest marks in my classes."  
  
"Do you succeed in trying to get the highest marks?"  
  
".Yes." She laughed after a slight pause. They walked into the common room and Harry was sitting on the couch as they walked in and looked at him.  
  
"Bloody god.are you Harry Potter?" Moxley asked backing up slightly.  
  
Harry just glared at him and stood up. "Why yes I am."  
  
"Harry this is Moxley James he has just transferred here." Hermione tried to broaden a smile. She could sense the tension within Harry. She knew he thought that her and Moxley were together.  
  
"So Mox how did you and Hermione come acquainted?" Harry asked slyly as he stepped closer to them.  
  
"Well we sort of ran into each other. I think I startled her first of all but still." He laughed then continued with his story again. After telling Harry what happened, his tension seemed to lower. He was glad there was nothing going on between Hermione and Moxley.  
  
"Oh well Mox, you don't mind if I call you Mox do you?"  
  
"No go right ahead."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and I'm also on the Quiditch team I think we could e great friends. I'm the seeker. What position do you play?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keeper."  
  
"Great!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well it's time for bed because I have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea." Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry I'll meet you up in the dorm room I have to get all my stuff." Moxley grinned.  
  
"Alright." Harry ran up the steps and closed the door behind him.  
  
Just as Hermione took a step up the steps towards her dorm room a hand grabbed her arm gently. She swung around and Moxley had grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hermione I know you probably already have a boyfriend, but if you don't already do you think you would be my girlfriend?" He asked as he gulped a little bit.  
  
"I. that's awfully sweet Moxley but you don't want me to be your girlfriend." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, yes I do." Moxley stuttered slightly. He wanted her to say yes badly.  
  
"Moxley we just met. I hardly know you." Hermione turned her head away from his.  
  
"Please I'll tell you everything about me. I've never met a girl like you, no other girl makes me feel the way I do when I met you today. There was sparks and I could see in your eyes that you felt it too."  
  
"Moxley.will you give me a couple days to think about this please?"  
  
"Yeah sure Hermione." He smiled and brushed his lips quickly and gently against her cheek.  
  
He ran up towards the boy's dormitory with all his stuff and left Hermione there in thought.  
  
"I don't know what to do now. " She sat down and cried. 


	7. Is he trust worthy? part 1

Hermione cried for about an hour last night, she truly didn't know what to do. She just met Moxley and he was real sweet and kind, but Draco was the one she truly loved even if he was mean to her and if he didn't love her back. Hermione hardly got any sleep last night and before she knew it, it was time to wake up and get ready for classes. She got up got on her school clothes and robe and brushed out her long brown curls just in time to walk down and meet Ron and Harry in the common room to go down to breakfast before classes.  
  
"Hey Hermione you look awful!"  
  
"Thanks Ron that's just want I wanted to hear." Hermione mumbled after a yawn.  
  
"Yeah Ron shut up! I think you look great Mione.I mean Hermione." Harry drooled.  
  
"Harry will you stop drooling and come over yourself. I don't love you like that, we're just friends please get over me." Hermione groaned angrily.  
  
Hermione stomped ahead of the two as they looked at each other with an eyebrow lifted. Turning the corner she ran into a strong muscular body and she fell to the ground knocking 3 large textbooks out of her hands. She looked up and saw a hand in front of her face looking as to help her up.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Granger when someone tries to help you up, normal people usually take the hand." Draco grinned.  
  
"Not when an angry ferret like you is trying to help them." She grinned standing up with out his help.  
  
"Look can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
"No we can't Draco. You hurt me! I thought." she looked around and noticed a crowd developing so she started to whisper, "I thought you liked me."  
  
Draco feeling slightly embarrassed hanging around with a mudblood pulled Hermione by her arm into a nearby corridor and into a dark spot in the hall.  
  
"Listen Granger, I don't know what kind of spell you put on me but you're right I do like you I do. What did you curse me with!" He tightened his grip around her upper part of her arm.  
  
"Draco you're hurting me!" she screamed.  
  
"Please Hermione I don't know what is controlling me." He pleaded with a single tear in his eye.  
  
"Draco it's called love." Hermione smiled to him.  
  
"NO GRANGER I DO NOT LOVE YOU! You're a filthy mudblood, and a whore at that!"  
  
"A whore Draco? How am I a whore?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You make me want to do things to you I never thought I would want to do to anyone and feel this way about it." Draco admitted.  
  
"Like what Draco?"  
  
"This for one." Draco looked up into her eyes and drew closer to her locking his lips gently against hers. Sending a single burst of pleasure in that one single kiss.  
  
Hermione moved her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her more hungrily. His arms snaked around her waist as his tongue slithered its way inside her mouth and brushed its way across everything in its path.  
  
"Draco." Hermione moaned at the passion of his kiss.  
  
"What Hermione?" He asked moving his lips upon her neck and set gently open- mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. His hands meanwhile moved from around her waist to her upper thighs, one hand on the back by the butt the other on the inside of her front thigh within a couple inches from her pleasure spot.  
  
"I know just how you feel." She moaned again.  
  
He looked up from where he was kissing her neck and looked at his surroundings and realized what he was doing to her.  
  
"No Granger, this can't happen! Please lift this fucking curse!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Draco there is no curse!"  
  
"You're lying." Draco glared.  
  
"Forget you Draco!" Hermione screamed pushing past him.  
  
"Granger wait!" He reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go Malfoy, you don't believe me why should I stay?"  
  
"Listen Granger, wouldn't you be scared if you were in my predicament. I have these odd feelings for you after hating you for 5 years."  
  
Hermione just stood there she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do from there.  
  
"Granger please help me learn how to love." Draco stuttered  
  
"Draco you already know how to love you just have to learn how to show that you love, that's the hard part."  
  
"Help me there?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Sure." She smiled back bringing her head closer to his.  
  
As he was about to kiss her he pulled away and smiled yet again. "Let's do this later when we're alone."  
  
"We are alone." Hermione looked around.  
  
"No I mean.meet me by the Slytherin common room portrait. You do know where that is right?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"Trust me please." Draco smiled and brought her hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it.  
  
"I trust you Draco, I trust you." She smiled. He smiled back at her one last time then ran down the hall towards the Great Hall.  
  
What am I doing? What if he hurts me again? Hermione thought sadly to herself while biting her bottom lip. She didn't know whether to trust her heart or her instincts. 


	8. still part 1 She's mine

lHermione walked out of the hallway practically in a daze. That's when a figure ran straight into her and knocked her to the ground. She shook her head escaping herself from dream world and looked up at the person.  
  
"Sorry, I seem to always knock you down when we meet," Moxley grinned running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"It's ok," she looked up for his helpful hand but did not receive it so she helped herself up from the floor.  
  
"Who was that?" Moxley asked trying not to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"That guy you were making out with in the corner, Is he you're boyfriend?" Moxley kicked his feet at the ground and clenched his fist.  
  
"Draco? Well Draco and I sort of have a weird relationship," Hermione bit her bottom lip and felt herself turn a bright red in the awkward situation.  
  
"If you were dating someone else you could have told me before I started to like you Hermione!" He slammed his fist against the wall and brought it away as he watched it bleed.  
  
"Moxley you're beginning to scare me please stop this," Hermione pleaded backing up a little bit.  
  
"Oh I am huh! How do you expect me to act! I treated you so nice yesterday and then...I see this?"  
  
"Moxley please," Hermione's eyes began to water.  
  
"Just tell me one thing Hermione, one thing, did you ever even the slightest bit have any feelings for me?" Moxley's icy blue eyes penetrated the forces behind hers, which made her stare right back into his.  
  
"Yes, but Draco always came first in my heart."  
  
"I see, well then I'll leave now, there's nothing better for me to do here," Moxley turned away and began to walk out of sight.  
  
"Why am I doing this? Moxley is a nice guy and Draco he already hurt me once, I'm just setting myself up for another heartbreak. With Moxley I can almost guarantee it won't be that way, so then why do I still want to be with Draco?" Hermione asked herself while walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Getting to the entrance of the common room she looked around and noticed a crowd of people surrounding in the hallway. She ran over as quickly as she could and squeezed by the people to the front.  
  
"Get up and fight like a man you gay ass Homo," Moxley yelled while punching Draco in the face.  
  
"Moxley what are you doing?" Hermione screamed walking between the two.  
  
"Stay out of this Hermione," Moxley growled as Draco stood up.  
  
"Yeah Granger let the man fight! I mean that's all he can do right. That's why he was kicked out of his last school wasn't it?" Draco spit out some blood.  
  
Hermione looked towards Moxley with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Moxley you lied to me?"  
  
"Hermione, I didn't lie I was home schooled, but before that I went to a regular school like this one. It didn't work out and that's why I got home schooled."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me that, you had to try and hide your past?"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't give me the time of day if you knew. I heard about you Hermione Granger way before I even knew I was coming to this school. I heard tales about the adventurous and brave Harry Potter, the courageous Ron Weasley and the brainy Hermione Granger, I knew I had to meet you. I heard how you made it out of the Devilsnare by using your head. You were turned to stone but yet still managed to save the day with your notes on the giant snake that attacked Hogwarts and turned it's victims to stone," Moxley gulped trying to move closer to her. She just pulled away from him and shook her head.  
  
"You fell in love with the Hermione Granger from the stories, not the real Hermione Granger," she shook her head and walked away.  
  
"What's the difference? Are you saying the stories are wrong?" Moxley growled  
  
"No I'm not saying the stories are wrong but I am saying that if you are looking for a brave brainy girl then I'm not the one I can't even get the guy I love to love me back how am I brave or brainy?" She sighed and walked away from the crowd as they all watched her depart.  
  
Moxley looked towards Draco then towards Hermione. Moxley felt so much rage he couldn't stand it. That's when he took off in the direction Hermione walked away in.  
  
Draco noticing what was going on chased after him. He knew he had to help Hermione, he wasn't the nicest to her in the last couple days, maybe she might realize how much he loves her if he protects her.  
  
Moxley grabbed Hermione by her wrist when he caught up to her and slammed her up against the wall.  
  
"You know you're right you aren't very smart! You don't know what you're missing, so I'm going to show you!" Moxley yelled pressing his lips hard against hers and pressured his body harder against hers also. He slammed her harder against the wall as she tried to scream out in agony from his body pressing really hard against hers.  
  
"Moxley get off me now!" she screamed reaching into her robe she grabbed her wand but he seemed to be too quick for her and snatched it from her and through it aside.  
  
"She said let her go Moxley!" Draco yelled pointing his wand right at his back.  
  
Moxley slowly pulled himself away from Hermione not wanting to get hit with a magic attack by Draco.  
  
"You win Draco, you can have the slut," Moxley spat out.  
  
"She's not a slut you bastard!" Draco yelled punching Moxley in the face with his fist. "That's for beating the shit out of me when I wasn't even ready."  
  
Moxley looked at Draco with his bloody nose and glared at him with evil rage in his eyes. Moxley jumped on Draco and knocked him on the ground as his fists pounding hard against his face.  
  
"Don't ever hit me you fucking bastard!" Moxley blared while continuously hitting him.  
  
"Moxley get off him! Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione screamed as she watched Moxley being pulled into a full body bind. Hermione leaned down next to Draco and ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah are you ok?" He asked sitting up so their faces were so close you could practically smell what the other had ate before they met.  
  
"Yeah a little violated but I'm fine. You saved me..." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well, Moxley came up to me and smacked me on the back and then it just started the fight. I didn't even know why the hell we were fighting in the first place," He laughed a little setting his hand softly against hers as she caressed his smooth blonde hair.  
  
"Draco," Hermione spoke with her voice so horse you could hardly hear her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think we should go," She looked over towards Moxley then stood up.  
  
"I agree," He nodded and stood up next to her.  
  
"We're still meeting tonight right?"  
  
"Of course," He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, he released it as it went back to her side and then he walked off. 


	9. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently.... I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for chapters to be uploaded but with school and everything I had very little time. So now that summer has begun I will have more time and more chapters will be posted. Thanks for waiting patiently the next chapters will arrive soon. 


	10. Friendship

Hermione smiled slightly then walked away towards the Gryffindor common room. Once she got there she said the password and then walked in to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. They stood up quickly after seeing her then ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione where were you!" Ron wrapped his arms around one of his best friends, Hermione.  
  
"Hermione why are your lips so puffy?" Harry grinned slightly mad. He knew that she had been kissing someone and he was worried that someone was Draco Malfoy. He had seen how Draco and her were lately.  
  
"Moxley...I ran into Moxley today and slammed my books into my mouth, that's all Harry. As if it's any of your concern," Hermione turned away to walk up towards the girls common room.  
  
"Hermione you've been acting awfully different lately," Ron smirked while taking his seat back on the couch in the common room.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron I am just the same as I was the first time you met me, mental, isn't that what you said I was back in our first year?" Hermione glared and watched Ron squirm slightly.  
  
"I was only eleven Hermione give me a break. You can't tell me you didn't think I was the dullest wizard back then."  
  
"No Ron you're right I did think you were the dullest wizard in my first year, but I still think that now also."  
  
"Hermione what is up with you! First you get angry when your friends are worried about you then you snap wise cracks at me when I did nothing to you!" Ron growled.  
  
"Sorry Ron I just haven't been acting myself lately," Hermione sighed and walked up into the girls dormitory room.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed and the room went quiet. Lavender Brown had walked out the minute Hermione had walked in and Hermione was left alone. She sat there thinking about what Ron had said.  
  
Was Ron right have I changed?  
  
Hermione couldn't help but let the tears run down her face. She realized she had been changing and the friends she knew and loved were the victims of the crime. She ran out of the girls dormitory room and down the stairs. She looked around the room and noticed Harry and Ron sitting on the couch both working on their homework. She wiped away her tears and ran over to them and wrapped her arms around both of them and gave them great big hugs.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," she cried.  
  
"It's okay Hermione calm down calm down," Ron widened his eyes and looked towards Harry.  
  
"Mione we'll always be here for you, you know that right?" Harry rubbed her back and returned Ron's confused yet concerned glance.  
  
"You guys have been there for me since as long as I can remember and I'm sorry I've been acting so strange lately," Hermione wiped another tear away from her eyes and pulled away from the hug to just look at them.  
  
"Hermione you're our best friend we'll always be there for you as Harry said," Ron smiled and stood up.  
  
"Friends until the end," Harry also stood up next to Hermione and Ron and put his hand in the center of their trio circle. Then Ron put his and last Hermione put hers.  
  
"We have to promise we'll tell each other the truth about everything," Ron look around at Harry then Hermione. They all nodded and then broke their pile of hands that were in the center.  
  
"Then I have to tell you guys something," Hermione said while biting her lip.  
  
"What is it?" Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione slightly concerned.  
  
"You know how you asked me why my lips were so puffy Harry?"  
  
"yeah?" Harry's eyes slightly lowered into a glare.  
  
"Well they were like that not because Moxley ran into me, it was because Moxley had pinned me against a wall and kissed me, I didn't want him to but he wouldn't stop. I cried and cried but he just wouldn't release his pressure against me, and that's when Draco came and decked the mother fucker," Hermione smiled at the thought of Draco punching Moxley.  
  
"Hermione you just cussed!" Ron stepped backwards with pure amazement spread across his face.  
  
"You really have changed Hermione!" Harry laughed a little bit, as did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Guys there is another thing I have to tell you," Hermione opened her mouth when the portrait slammed open.  
  
"Neville?" Ron looked towards Neville who was all wet and covered with paint.  
  
"What happened Neville?" Hermione ran over to him.  
  
"D-d-draco M-m-malfoy c-c-covered me w-w-with paint and w-w-water," Neville shivered and closed his eyes.  
  
"Neville go get on some clean clothes we'll deal with Malfoy," Ron clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"Ron you and Harry take are of Neville I'll go speak with Dr...er Malfoy," Hermione went to walk out the portrait when Ron and Harry both laid their hands on her shoulders.  
  
We're not sending you down there alone Hermione," Harry grinned towards her. Ron and Harry then both ran out of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione bit her lip, she didn't want Harry and Ron to get hurt so she followed after them. She suspected that something bad was going on or was about to happen. 


	11. authors note

Sorry it's so short but I am going to go on vacation I thought I would get in this bit I have. 


	12. Mirror reflect

Hermione smiled slightly then walked away towards the Gryffindor common room. Once she got there she said the password and then walked in to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. They stood up quickly after seeing her then ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione where were you!" Ron wrapped his arms around one of his best friends, Hermione.  
  
"Hermione why are your lips so puffy?" Harry grinned slightly mad. He knew that she had been kissing someone and he was worried that someone was Draco Malfoy. He had seen how Draco and her were lately.  
  
"Moxley...I ran into Moxley today and slammed my books into my mouth, that's all Harry. As if it's any of your concern," Hermione turned away to walk up towards the girls common room.  
  
"Hermione you've been acting awfully different lately," Ron smirked while taking his seat back on the couch in the common room.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron I am just the same as I was the first time you met me, mental, isn't that what you said I was back in our first year?" Hermione glared and watched Ron squirm slightly.  
  
"I was only eleven Hermione give me a break. You can't tell me you didn't think I was the dullest wizard back then."  
  
"No Ron you're right I did think you were the dullest wizard in my first year, but I still think that now also."  
  
"Hermione what is up with you! First you get angry when your friends are worried about you then you snap wise cracks at me when I did nothing to you!" Ron growled.  
  
"Sorry Ron I just haven't been acting myself lately," Hermione sighed and walked up into the girls dormitory room.  
  
"Ron's right I really haven't been acting like myself, and it's all because of Malfoy," Hermione sighed as she laid down on her bed. She didn't want to fall asleep because she knew she had to meet Draco tonight and she really wanted to meet him so she stood in her bed and stared up towards the ceiling when in walked Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. (A/N sorry if I spelled Parvati's last name wrong lol)  
  
"Hey Hermione," Lavender smiled and sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"We heard all about the Moxley situation, it must have been awful to have him break your heart like that," Parvati frowned.  
  
"What do you mean break my heart?" Hermione sat up and looked at the two with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Hermione it's okay the whole school knows just admit to it," Lavender grinned.  
  
"I really don't know what you are talking about," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Moxley said that you were begging for him to go out with you, he said he didn't want to hurt your feelings so he tried ignoring you. But you just kept stalking him, and then finally he let you have it and he told you he didn't like you like that, he also said you ran away crying." Parvati smirked.  
  
"That's not true! That lying sack of crap!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"That's what Moxley said, now the whole school believes it," Lavender smiled.  
  
"You guys don't honestly believe that load of shit do you?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Hermione Granger did you just cuss?" Parvati's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Parvati I think she's telling the truth," Lavender spoke still surprised that Hermione had cussed.  
  
"Me too but that still means that Moxley is available," Parvati giggled.  
  
"No I saw him first!" Lavender yelled as she ran out the door with Parvati following soon after her.  
  
"How dare he!" Hermione screamed now really pissed.  
  
"Hermione?" Two voices screamed from down the stairs in the common room.  
  
She walked out of the girl's dormitory and stood at the top of the steps and looked down at Harry and Ron who had a look of pure sadness in their eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whatever Moxley said it's not true!" Hermione yelled. "He's a fucking liar!"  
  
"Hermione stop with the cussing it's not you!" Harry bellowed up the stairs.  
  
"And what is me Harry! Crying over some guy that apparently I was stalking?" Hermione glared.  
  
"No, we knew the story wasn't true," Harry's voice lowered as he looked at Ron.  
  
"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay we had doubts but we decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and ask you ourselves," Ron spoke.  
  
"Now please come down and tell us what really happened," Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione bit her lip then walked down the steps with a sigh, then she walked over to the couch and sat down. Harry and Ron followed her and sat next to her.  
  
"Well Moxley had asked me out the other night and I told him I needed to think about it, and then the next day he caught me and this one guy kissing," Hermione went to go on with her story when Ron interrupted.  
  
"Who were you kissing?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Some guy, I'll tell you later. Anyway well he got mad and got in a fight with the guy and then he tried to rape me and then Dr...er I mean the guy pulled Moxley off of me. Then Moxley started beating up the guy and I grabbed my wand and stupefied Moxley then we left so we didn't get in trouble," Hermione took a deep breath as she said that all in one sentence.  
  
"Ok, what?" Ron asked slightly confused.  
  
"Moxley tried to rape her," Harry gripped his fist in anger.  
  
"Harry it's alright really," Hermione sighed.  
  
"No Hermione it's not alright!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's bad enough he tried raping you but the worst part is he is telling the whole school a lie!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He isn't going to live to tell another lie," Ron stood up with anger and ran out the door, Harry got up quickly and followed him.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Don't," Hermione sighed and ran after them.  
  
She eventually caught up to them and they were glaring Moxley down in the middle of a large crowd.  
  
"Harry Ron stop it! It's fine, it doesn't matter," Hermione cried.  
  
"No Hermione now until this bastard tells everyone about the lie he has been spreading," Harry continued to glare at Moxley who just smirked.  
  
"What lie?" He asked with question.  
  
"Guys I don't want you to get hurt please stop, you could get detention!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Just let them fight Granger, I'm sure they'll kick Moxley's ass any day," Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist causing some "oh's" and "ah's". Harry and Ron just looked at Draco's arm around Hermione's waist and then towards Draco's face then Hermione's face. Draco had a smirk on his face and Hermione had a slightly confused look on her face.  
  
Moxley looked pissed now that really made him mad so he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Hermione. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled as the killing curse's magic flew from his wand towards Hermione.  
  
Draco saw this coming earlier and pushed Hermione to the ground and was in the dead target of the magic attack. Draco closed his eyes and could only prey before he knew he was going to die a most painful death. When he felt no pain and heard Moxley scream out in pain he knew he was still alive but he didn't know why, he looked in front of him and there was Harry Potter holding up a mirror. The attack must have bounced off the mirror and came right back at Moxley. (A/N I know this probably isn't possible but I'm not sure and I just wanted Harry to save Draco somehow heheheh sorry if it ain't possible lol.)  
  
"You saved me Potter?" Draco's heart pounded at the thought of almost dying.  
  
"You saved Hermione I owed you one," Harry nodded and watched as Moxley's last bit of energy drained and he died.  
  
"Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione and hugged her. The crowd had ran away out of fear of the killing curse but came back as the scene ended and they were just as shocked to see Draco hug Hermione. Hermione hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine are you?" Hermione sniffed.  
  
"I'm fine, but what's wrong?" He asked pulling away a little bit.  
  
"I was worried you would get hurt," she cried again and she laid her head against his shoulder again and he ran his fingers through her hair and had his other hand around her waist as they hugged.  
  
"I was just lucky Potter here saved me," Draco grinned as he looked at Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled as she continued to hug Draco.  
  
A/N) for all of you who care no the story is not over, still more problems to occur and solve hope you like this chapter please review 


	13. Unexpected summoning

Draco held Hermione in his arms for about ten minutes, and watched as the crowd subsided. The only people who remained at the scene were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. The teachers came by shortly after to find out what had happened and to take Moxley's body out of view from everyone.

"What happened here you three?" Professor Snape glared towards Hermione, Harry and Ron and smiled towards Draco with his evil wicked grin.

"Professor it was Moxley's fault," Draco nodded towards his house leader who was shocked to see him sticking up for the Gryffindor trio.

"I see Mr. Malfoy and what exactly happened?" Professor Snape glared towards Hermione Harry and Ron and then looked at Draco.

"Moxley tried to kill Hermione I pushed her out of the way, then the attack was coming at me and Potter here was clever enough to use a mirror to counter the attack against me towards Moxley," Draco nodded towards Snape and the looked at Moxley's body being carried away.

"He's not dead Malfoy," Snape saw Draco eyes drift to Moxley's body.

"What are you talking about Professor? Moxley is a strong wizard and used Avada Kedavra how can he not be dead?" Hermione butted in as she stood next to Draco and gripped hold on his hand as she saw him tremble a little bit.

"Granger Moxley is indeed powerful, more powerful than a young boy his age should be but if his attack was countered back at him through a mirror then not all the attack power could have bounced back. In the process some energy dissolved as the attack was shooting back at Mr. James therefor not killing him completely. He'll be well in a couple of weeks, and he'll be sent back home with his parents," Professor Snape said as he saw pure fear across all of their faces.

"But professor he tried to kill us why isn't he going to seek mental help?" Ron questioned with anger in his voice.

"His parents are very powerful people and wish to treat him at home."

"Well just as long as he's leaving I'm happy," Draco grinned and looked at Hermione who had a smile across her face. She was glad he wasn't dead she hated it when people died no matter how cruel they were, but she was even more ecstatic that he was leaving and she had nothing more to worry about. The only person she didn't have a problem with dying was Voldemort; he was all evil no good within him whatsoever.

"The headmaster still wants a word with you four but I believe you are off the hook," Snape glare between the trio and smirked at Draco as he walked away from them all.

"What do you think Dumble-quack wants with us?" Draco questioned with a glare in his eyes.

"Draco Dumbledore is not a quack!" Hermione snapped.

"Whatever," He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking away with her. "Aren't you two coming, the headmaster does want to see us today," Draco smirked and continued walking.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances then ran after the two of them. They arrived in Dumbledores office to notice he indeed was not there.

Harry and Ron look around at some of the neat stuff the headmaster had in his office while Hermione looked at his books, She was about to pull one of the books out of the shelf when Draco turned her around and planted a nice passionate kiss on her lips.

"Draco someone will see," she blushed as she looked towards Harry and Ron.

"Let them it doesn't matter anymore, we've succeeded through so many obstacles Hermione, you even made me see that I really do love you," He smiled and was about to set another kiss against her lips when the headmaster walked into the room. Hermione quickly pulled away and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore you wished to see us?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes Ms. Granger I would like to hear what you four have to say about the crime today," He looked above his glasses at all four of them just as Professor Mcgonagal does most of the time.

"Well professor Moxley and Draco got into a fight and Moxley launched an attack, the killing curse to be exact towards me and Draco saved me and Harry saved Draco," Hermione said in one breath.

"Ms. Granger I don't want an explanation of what happened I want you hear your views, how do you feel about it," Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the four with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm glad that he's alright, and I'm also glad he is going back home to his parents, he really scares me," Hermione sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. Draco sensed her sudden fear in the subject and he wrapped his arms lightly around her causing Harry and Ron to roll their eyes.

"How do you feel about what has happen Mr. Malfoy?"

"Quite frankly professor I don't give a damn what happens to Moxley just as long as he stays out of my way and leaves me and my friends alone," Draco grinned and then looked at Hermione with a smile who returned his smile with one as well.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?"

"Same thing Malfoy said," Harry nodded.

"Ditto," Ron shrugged as he looked at the two lovebirds, he felt that it was nauseating so he made a fake barfing noise.

"Mr. Weasley are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked as he gave Hermione and Draco a small grin with that usual twinkle in his eye.

"I'm fine professor, but is that all you want us for?"

"Indeed it was Mr. Weasley, you all are excused you may go back to your respective common rooms and have a good nights rest," He nodded as the four walked out of the office.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Draco stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm causing the other two to stop also. "Alone?" Draco said with enthusiasm as I stared at the other two who got the hint and walked away.

"Okay what's up?" Hermione smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know I saved you and all today but maybe, maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be together," Draco bit his lip as he pulled away from Hermione's lingering arms.

"What do you mean, we've made it past so many obstacles Draco why won't you let this relationship work?" Hermione cried as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Stay out of my life if you know what's good for you Hermione," Draco growled as he pushed past her. Leaving her there to wander in her own thoughts, and to wonder what the hell just happened.


	14. Invisibility

'He wants me to find someone new then I will, I'll stay out of his life for good' Hermione growled as she clenched her hands tighter together. She stomped her feet and walked off and down through the corridor. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room where she entered angrily and the only one awake was Harry. He awoke from his slumber as he heard the common room door shut, he smiled as he saw Hermione's beautiful form enter. He was happy to see her that was until he saw how angry she looked. He stood up from where he was slumping and walked over to her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry comforted her.

"None of your concern," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione I'm tired of your shit I have done nothing but been here for you and you treat me like dirt if you don't want me to care about you anymore then maybe we shouldn't be friends," Harry extorted.

"Harry please don't do this I'm just upset," Hermione's eyes now began to water.

"Then let me help," Harry stepped closer to her. Then Hermione through herself upon Harry she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Draco is so confusing first he wants to be with me now he doesn't I can't take it Harry," Hermione pouted as her wet tears drenched Harry's red shirt.

"Hermione he's crazy if he doesn't want to be with you but let me tell you one thing."

"What?"

"I think he'll come around, if someone takes the killing curse for someone else then they must have some feelings for them don't you agree?" Harry questioned trying to make a point. Hermione nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah well then why doesn't he want to be with me?

"Maybe he's confused, I mean he is Draco Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes in disgust towards Draco then smiled. Hermione smiled also gently hitting Harry's arm then took in a deep breath.

"I think I should just forget about Draco Malfoy and lean towards my other options," Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Oh and what are those options?" Harry laughed.

"You," Hermione gulped as she saw Harry's smile disperse, and his face was of pure shock.

"Hermione no I can't," Harry shook his head "no" as he backed away some.

"Harry you've had a crush on me for the longest time and you don't want me the one time you can have me?" Hermione's eyes widened as she also went into shock, she couldn't believe it, she had been turned down two times today.

"Hermione of course I want you, it's just I see the way you and Malfoy look at each other I don't want to come between that things will work out between you two and then where will I be? Stuck in the middle," Harry shrugged as he shuffled his feet some.

"Harry Draco and I won't get back together I assure you of this," Hermione whispered lightly as she eyed his lips. Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as their heads drew closer and their lips gently touched. Hermione moved her hands to his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. Harry's hands meanwhile made their way around her waist as their passionate kiss continued. Hermione then pulled away and smiled towards Harry. "How did that feel?"

"That was great, but we can't do it again," Harry sighed some as he pulled away and went to walk up the boys dormitory stairs.

"But…but why? You liked it right?"

"Yes I loved it but I could tell I'm not the one you wanted to kiss," Harry said as he gave Hermione a half smile and walked up the stairs and out of sight. Hermione was left there to think to herself she knew Harry was right, the one who she wanted to be kissing was Draco. Even if Draco didn't want her anymore she couldn't hide her true feelings for him.

'Come on Hermione this kind of thing never stopped you before get a hold of yourself. You even chased him into the shower when he didn't even know your feelings existed. Don't give up now'

'_But he could be just using me for a good shag' _Hermione argued back and fourth with herself inside her head.

Then she realized she was determined to find out what Draco's real reason for leaving was, so she headed out of the common room and wandered down the halls.

'_Why would Draco say we made it through so many obstacles then quickly change his mind something must be wrong'_ Hermione's thoughts rambled on.

That's when she came upon the Slytherin common room, she waited outside the door and then reached inside her robe.

"I'm so glad I snuck off with Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione smirked as she put it overtop of herself and her entire body disappeared, not really just invisible to the known eye. She sat on the ground and cuddled against the wall and waited for the door to be opened. Her eyes dropped as she waited and they got heavier and heavier as the nightly minutes passed away. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. She eventually woke up the next day to the Slytherin entrance being opened by Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to be yelled at by someone. Hermione quickly slipped by them and sauntered in as the door shut behind her. She stepped into the common room of Slytherin and noticed it was not at all like the Gryffindor common room, it was dark a lot of things were green and the furniture was nicer. She sat on the couch still with the invisible cloak on her and watched as Draco exited from the boy's dormitory and wandered down the stairs, he took a seat in front of the fire and let out a sigh. Then he did something she thought that he would never do, he began singing.

It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I sold  
We are born like this  
Like this 

The time has come to change this  
To stretch the thought a mile  
We've lost that kind of spirit

We want it back today   
The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know   
They took what we were given  
We?ll get it back again 

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this

You try your best to mock me  
You?re always in my way  
You've lost what you've been given  
You?ll get it back today

The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We want it back again

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this 

Somewhere you?re floating high  
You?re not living  
We are

Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I gave to you   
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
(Like this) 

It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this

Draco got done singing and let out a big sigh as he took a seat on the couch across from her, not only sitting on it but laying down on it. When Draco sung it brought tears to her eyes, she felt like she could listen to his singing for hours and hours at a time. Not only did she not want him to sing but also his countenance after he was done singing killed her. Salty wet tears dripped down his face as he started up towards the ceiling with blood shot eyes. When Hermione made up her mind to reveal herself, reveal that she was there but invisible the common room door came slamming open causing Hermione to fall onto the floor, but she backed up into a corner to get out of anyone who would destine towards her invisible self. Draco swiftly stood up not only hearing the door come open but hearing something make a clank against the ground. He quickly wiped away the wet tears that still clung to his face. The two who had entered the common room where none other than Crabbe and Goyle, they made their way over to Draco with snide sneers spread across their faces.

"Crabbe Goyle did I or did I not say I wished to be left alone!" Draco snapped as the two smirked towards each other.

"Draco we made a decision," Crabbe started.

"Well that's a first, what was it? To wear underwear?" Draco grinned, but he seemed to be the only one who found it funny. Well except Hermione who was trying to keep from laughing from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"We don't need you anymore Draco."

"What is a leader without his two goons, nothing," Crabbe continued from Goyles statement.

"So you are leaving me?" Draco questioned as he lifted one of his eyebrows upward.

"Yeah, and not only that you're going to get what's coming to you," Goyle smirked as he slammed his fist into Draco's gut causing him to fall back onto the couch. Draco pulled out his wand instantaneously but was too fast as Crabbe had already had his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" Crabbe yelled as Draco's wand flew from his hand. Draco looked form his wand, which was now inside the fireplace, to Crabbe who was smirking viscously at him. Crabbe's wand lifted as he shouted the words, " Mobilicorpus!" He lifted his wand in the air as Draco flew up following the motions of the wand. Then Crabbe drew back his wand and flung his arm forward Draco slammed into the wall over and over again as Crabbe continued this.

"Petrificus totalis," someone whispered as Crabbe's arms and legs clung together and he fell backwards.

"Who's there?" Goyle called out as he pointed his wand around the room, and Draco lay unconscious by the wall.

"Your worst nightmare," A voice screamed as a jolt of magic blasted Goyle back against the wall. He stood up, not knowing what happened and looked around and still saw nothing. "Now go away and leave Draco Malfoy alone or you'll get what's coming to you again!" The voice yelled again. Goyle quickly stood up and ran out of the common room screaming.

Draco soon opened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in the hospital wing.

"Ugh…they didn't kill me, me and my luck," Draco sighed as he fell back into another peaceful slumber.


	15. Cave of Death: Do Not Enter

Draco opened his eyes yet again to see sight of his enemy Harry Potter who did not even blink as he glared down towards Draco.

"Potter I'm injured can't you see I'm trying to heal here, now don't let the door hit you in the arse on your way out," Draco said snidely as Harry made no sign of moving. This angered Draco causing him to shoot up out of his laying down position where he cried out in pain and he fell back down on his back holding his head.

"Malfoy if this didn't have to deal with one of my friends I wouldn't be here trust me," Harry growled as he threw a parchment of paper onto Draco's chest. Draco lifted his eyebrow as he looked at the parchment and then up at Harry.

"What's this Potter?"

"Read it you ferret!" Harry exclaimed as Draco clenched his fist tighter around the parchment in anger.

"Not with that attitude!"

"If not for me then for Hermione," Harry sighed as he took a seat in the chair next to Draco's hospital bed. Draco's eyes softened as he looked at the paper he had received. He eventually made up his mind to open it. He unfolded it slowly and gently and inside were the words that he had sang in the common room before he had gotten jumped.

"Potter is this some sort of joke?" Draco snapped as he threw the parchment back into Harry's face, and when it fell towards the ground Harry caught it and stood up angrily.

"Draco you know perfectly well what this is, and as to how I know... Hermione was there, were you wondering how you got out of that predicament?"

"I didn't really care, but if Granger is the one who saved me I'll have to thank her some how, some way pleasurable," Draco smirked evilly as Harry's eyes grew red with anger.

"Malfoy if you lay a fucking hand on her without pure intentions I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Harry snapped as he took a step towards Draco.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy needs rest please leave," Madam Pomprey said as Harry and Draco's head both jerked in her direction.

"Yes Ma'am one second," Harry said turning back towards Draco.

"Malfoy Hermione loves you and you had us all fooled we thought you loved her too, I guess not," Harry sighed as he started walking out.

"Potter just know this, I would never do anything to hurt Hermione, and I'd protect her with my life," Draco spoke before Harry had exited through the door, and took one last glance at him before leaving.

Harry closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, he said the password and then made his way in where he saw Hermione reading a book she considered light reading but he and most other students considered way beyond heavy reading. Hermione took sight of Harry which brought a smile to her face, she stood up and walked over to his and hugged him.

"Hi Harry where have you been?" She questioned as she pulled away from their embrace and she made her way back to the couch in front of the fire place, and she took a seat and pulled out her wand and mumbled a few words and the fire lit. She motioned for Harry to sit next to her and he took notice of this and sat next to her.

"I went to see Malfoy in the hospital wing," Harry said as he tilted his head down to the floor and tried not to make eye contact.

"Harry what did you do?" Hermiones eyes widened as she gulped at thinking of the many things Harry could have possibly done, then her mind jumped to one conclusion. "Harry you didn't!"

"Hermione I told him you were there, he didn't seem to care," Harry bit his lip as Hermiones eyes began to tear.

"No I won't believe it! I heard him singing I know how sad he was Harry!" Hermiones eyes were now drenched with tears as she fell to the ground and continued crying. Harry dropped to her side and held her in his arms.

"Hermione it's okay."

"No it's not," Hermione sniffed as she stopped her blubbering and stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make him tell me to my face that he doesn't love me, and if he can then...it's really over," Hermione eyes showed pure determination as she stomped out of the common room and headed down towards the hospital wing.

"She's setting herself up for another heartbreak," Harry sighed as he took a seat on the couch.

Hermione stomped into the hospital wing where she took notice of Madam Pomprey making the beds. She bit her lip as she put on Harry's invisibility cloak she had borrowed from Harry and has yet to return it. Hermione snuck over to where Draco lay and she took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"Malfoy if you need anything I'll be in the next room just holler," She stated as she roamed into the next room and shut the door behind herself. Hermione threw the invisibility cloak off of herself and glared towards Draco who didn't seem surprised to see her there.

"Malfoy answer me one question and one question only and I'll be out of your life forever," Hermione shuddered.

"Granger I need to get some sleep can't this wait?" Draco said with a yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Draco did you, or do you love me?" Hermione said as tears were now flowing down her face. Draco's eyes opened slowly as he sat up with his arms folded over onto his lap.

"Who could love a mudblood?" He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I guess it's over then," She mumbled as she took in a could gasps of air in between her silent whines. She jumped up from the chair in which she was sitting in and she ran out of the hospital wing. Draco clenched his heart as he lay down and shut his eyes tight.

"I could," He opened his eyes and began to cry. That's when he heard Hermiones voice from the hallway louder than ever.

"Expecto...," and then a loud thump was heard.. Draco sat up quickly and he jumped out of bed and ran to the exit weakly. He looked out and noticed Hermione was unconscious on the ground with three death eaters crowded around her, her energy being drained by all three of them.

"You cannot have her!" Draco yelled as he jumped in front of Hermione and shouted, "Expecto Patronus!" A shield of light spread around everywhere and then everything else went blank.

Voices were heard around his head as he awoke and slowly opened his eyes and saw Headmaster Dumbledore, and all the professors scattered around one particular bed. Draco sat up and clenched his chest from the pain. Through the professors he saw her ginger brown hair wavy with curls, and her face which looked so lifeless.

"Hermione?" He managed to mumble as he got out of bed and stumbled through the professors and to Hermione's side. "What's wrong with her shouldn't she be awake by now?" Draco cried as he took hold of her lifeless hand.

"Mr. Malfoy she's in a coma," Headmast Dumbledore said with not only fear in his eyes but fear in his voice. Draco had never seen Dumbledore look so scared, he knew something was up Dumbledore treated not only Harry like his own child but Hermione and Ron also. He knew something bad was happening to Hermione something the professors weren't telling him.

"A coma? How is that possible?" Draco cried out.

"Mr. Malfoy we are not permitted to tell you that please lay back down," Professor Mcgonagal said as she motioned Draco twoards his hospital bed.

"How are you not permitted? I saw the death eaters!" Draco said while refusing to lay back down.

"Mr. Malfoy it's best that you don't know," Professor Snape said with a sigh. " We'll be forced to take house points away if you don't cooperate."

"Professor if you must then do so but please tell me what is going on," Draco mumbled as tears streamed down his face and he stared down at Hermiones motionless body. Professor Mcgonagal looked towards the headmaster who nodded towards her and she stepped up towards Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy Mrs. Granger had most of her life drained by the death eaters, but these death eaters were on a mission that mission as of now is unknown but whatever is keeping her in this coma could take her life at any minute. Whoever is doing this must need her for something or they would have killed her already," Professor Mcgonagal spoke with sincerity and fear in her voice.

"Professor what kind of things is she capable of under this condition?"

"The person has complete control of her body under these conditions."

"There has to be something we can do!" Draco cried as he dropped to Hermiones side and held her hand, bringing it up to his lips as he placed a feathery light kiss upon it. His tears dripped rapidly on her hand and along the bedside.

"Hagrid please take Mr. Malfoy back to his respective common room," the headmaster nodded towards Hagrid who nodded back and stood behind Draco as he led him out of the room. As they exited Hagrid pulled Draco to the side but not before looking back in the room to make sure they were not heard.

"Mr. Malfoy I know how we can save her but it's mighty dangerous," Hagrid said as he wiped some sweat away from his face.

"How Hagrid?" Draco question anxiously.

"Follow me," Hagrid said leading the way up the moving stair case with Draco following close behind him. Hagrid led him to a portrait of a fat lady this confused Draco but he went along with it.

"_Krackerbarrel_," Hagrid said as the fat lady in the picture nodded towards him and then the door swung open. Hagrid motioned for Draco to follow him and he did so and sitting in a room full of red was Ron and Harry playing a game of wizards chess.

"Is that all you losers do?" Draco snapped causing Hagrid to roll his eyes. Ron being startled stood up quickly and knocked the entire chess board over, and Harry just glared in Draco's direction.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron snarled.

"Malfoy haven't you done enough damage?"

"Without Malfoy here your trio could have been turned into a duo," Hagrid snapped bringing Harry and Rons attention towards him.

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Harry questioned.

"Harry can I speak with two for a minute?" Hagrid said motioning for the two to follow him to the exit of the common room, or at least by it. The two gave it and followed him, listening to what Hagrid had to say. When Hagrid told them Ron's face turned pale whereas Harry's face showed pure anger. He shook his head with rage as he went to run out of the common room to the hospital wing when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Potter if we're going to save her we're going to need to save her together," he said with a sigh as Harry tensed a little then calmed down, responding to Draco with a nod.

"How can we save her?" Harry questioned Hagrid who looked around at the many Gryffindors who were just as amused as Harry and Ron was to see a Slytherin, especially Draco, in the Gryffindor common room, and they were also quite interested in what this conversation would bring. Hagrid motioned for the three to walk outside of the common room, which is what they did.

"Ye three are willing to go through any lengths to save her?"

"Yes!" All three exclaimed as Hagrid looked around then back towards them then began whispering.

"I can't go with you but I can assign someone that will," Hagrid started.

The Forbidden Forest

"I hate this place," Draco shook his head in fear.

"Come on Malfoy it's not like we're alone, we have Fang and Buckbeak," Harry laughed as Ron gulped.

"Aren't those spiders still in here," Ron shivered with terror in his eyes.

"Hagrid gave me this to make sure they wouldn't bother us," Harry said pulling out tiny pipe that looked sort of like a flute.

"What's that?" Draco questioned.

"It's a recorder, it should put them to sleep for a short period of time," Harry nodded as he started to saunter into the forbidden forest but was caught offguard as Buckbeak grabbed a hold of his cloak with his beak. "What Buckbeak?" Buckbeak then motioned for Harry to climb on his back. "I can't Ron and Malfoy are here you can't hold us all."

"I don't mind mate," spoke Ron as he looked around for the slightest sight of a spider being near by. Harry looked towards Draco as Draco just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Harry figured that would be the closest to yes that he would get out of Draco so he smiled towards Buckbeak and climbed onto his back. Ron held onto Fangs leash as Draco bit his lip and looked purely depressed, Ron noticed this and walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll save her mate." Ron said encouragingly. Draco's eyes widened towards Ron then he returned the encouragement with a smile, he was rather surprised Ron had called him, mate, that made him think that he thought of him as a friend. They continued walknig for about an hour when they came upon a cave with a sign that said "Cave of Death: Do Not Enter." The three looked at each other then made their way inside, Harry still on Buckbeaks back and lead the way then Draco and last Ron with Fang. Buckbeak then stopped and started backing up, Harry tried to make Buckbeak continue on but that was a no go so he climbed off of Buckbeaks back and started on alone.

"Harry you're crazy what are you doing! If Buckbeak won't go then why are you?" Ron hissed trying to think of all precautions and save his best friends life, he felt something was wrong. Draco then walked out from behind Ron and Fang and followed Harry leaving Ron dumbfounded, Ron growled and followed but Fang stayed back with Buckbeak.

"Wait stop," Draco said freezing in place causing Ron and Harry to do the same. Harry turned back towards Draco as he looked towards the ground, like he was in a daze then he looked towards Harry and saw a mountain troll behind him, Draco smirked.

"Just as I thought, he knows we're here," Draco said pulling out his wand as he heard Ron's voice in the background.

"Harry watch out!"

Harry turned around quickly and noticed the troll swinging it's club towards him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco yelled causing the trolls club to float in mid air leaving the troll in astonishment. Draco gritted his teeth as he pushed his wand towards the troll and the club went in that direction as well and the club knocked into the troll. This caused the troll to fall helplessly to the ground and was out like a light.

"I did that in my first year," Ron mumbled causing Draco to smirk as he put his wand back in his cloak pocket.

"Malfoy earlier you said he knows we're here, who's he?" Harry asked as Draco frowned.


	16. Do you really love this mudblood?

1"He being the one that has so much power over Hermione," Draco sighed as he looked around as the other two just nodded.

"Is it Voldemort?" Harry questioned, almost wishing it was he so that he could have another excuse to want Voldemort dead.

"If I knew don't you think I'd tell you," Draco snapped as he continued walking through the cave where he came upon a dead end.

"Shit it's a dead end," Ron cursed as he stomped his foot.

"Your narrow mind can't compute anything beyond its capacity can it?" Draco said while shaking his head. "We need to apparate."

"What if there's a shield around it and we can't apparate?"

"Then we'll have to find another way through now won't we!" Draco snapped at Harry now irritated with the two's questions and uncertainties.

"We don't know how to apparate," Ron mumbled under his breath trying not to get Draco too worked up.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know how to apparate Weasel!"

"Don't call me weasel you stupid ferret!"

"I can call you.." Ron went to continue on but was interrupted by an angry Harry.

"You guys have forgotten why we're here haven't you," Harry hissed.

"I would never forget why I'm here Potter, I'm going to save the girl and have her all to myself," Draco smirked as Harry went to slam his fist into his face but was caught offguard as the stone wall opened.

"Someone wants us to make it alive," Harry said as they all looked towards the now open pathway.

"Or wants one of us alive," Draco stated looking at Harry. Harry shook his head and continued on as the other two followed him.

Hospital wing

Hermiones eyes shot open, coldness seemed to fill her ginger eyes, they didn't even seem ginger anymore they were so cold. She flung her feet over the side of the bed and got up from the bed and walked towards the exit of the hospital wing where she was stopped by Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione you're awake! The boys they went looking for the one who had sent the dementors after you, wait until they...Hermione are you okay?" Ginny question as Hermiones eyes didn't even look at her, her legs stopped moving but her eyes were set for a target, the front entrance.

"Hermione Dumbledore will get them don't worry about them, you need some rest you've be.." and as Ginny was about to finish her sentence Hermione pushed Ginny to the side knocking her to the ground and she walked to the entrance Hogwarts and exited.

Cave of Death

The three arrived at what seemed to be a giant lake and in the middle was a small island with a giant hill on it. At the top of the hill was a golden chalice, Ron feeling greedy when he saw the chalice only saw gold and riches, he felt the need to be rich so he ran after it.

"I saw it first!" He yelled as he crawled to the top of the hill and ignored Harry and Draco's warnings and cautions.

"Ron it could be a trap!" Harry cried out.

"You stupid weasel!"

As Ron grabbed the cup he sat back against the hell and it glowed, he looked around and the entire room began to shake. Quickly he slid down the hill and ran towards Harry and Draco who were just as confused as of what to do now.

"Quicky this way!" Draco nodded his head towards a hidden entrance to their right. They all followed Draco into the cave as the entire cave collapsed behind them.

"Lumos," the three chanted as all of their wand's tips glew a bright light. Draco nodded his head again, for them to follow him once more and he lead them down the pathway that the cave lead them. They came across a small dimly lit room with velvet red carpet and a velvet red chair with a wooden desk. The chair was facing away from them so they could not see if anyone was sitting in it until it quickly turned and they noticed Hermione Granger with eyes that hold no purity glaring up at them with a smirk as if she had planned this all along.

"Hermione," Draco gasped as he went to run to her side but was flung back as she pulled her wand out and chanted the spell _mobiliarbus._ As he hit the wall the other two stood their ground and decided that she definitely wasn't herself.

"That's definitely now our Hermione," Ron shook his head.

"No shit," Draco said spitting up blood and holding his arm as he stood back up.

"Hermione it's me Draco, Draco Malfoy, come on please snap out of it!" Draco said taking a step closer to her but she repeated the spell before and he was sent soaring towards the wall like before. This time he hit his head and it bled, he didn't care about the pain anymore all he cared about was Hermione and her being well again. He stood back up weakly, needing help from the wall to get up, and he limped over to the two and just stared at Hermione.

"Your turn," Hermione mumbled as she looked at Ron who's eyes widened.

"No!" Harry yelled as he stood in front of his best friend as Hermione's spell had took leave from her wand. _Reducto _is what she had yelled at the two causing them to both fling away in opposite directions.

"Very good Ms. Granger," A voice was heard from the entrance that the three had came in through. Draco turned to see a man he noticed very well, it was his father.

"Father!" Draco managed to speak with disbelief. The other two meanwhile were now stirring and looked up at Lucius Malfoy who was taking control of their best friend.

"Draco, my boy, how do you like my newest victim Ms. Granger she was such an easy target and you without even noticing helped keep her busy as he made my plot. All I had to do was slip you two a love potion and you two kept each other preoccupied that is until I needed her to be the bait. The potion should have warn off by now though Draco what's the deal, are you really in love with this mudblood?"


End file.
